


First

by xRinsexRepeatx



Series: Mini McSheps [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Pre-Relationship, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRinsexRepeatx/pseuds/xRinsexRepeatx
Summary: First time John invites Rodney over for a game of chess





	First

John wasn't nervous, he told himself, as he wiped his palms on his pants again, scanning his immaculate quarters for anything out of place (again).

At least he wasn't fussing with his hair in the bathroom mirror.

The bed was tucked tight, the chair didn't have any clothes on it, there was nothing on the floor, the man in black was hanging straight on the wall...

...it wasn't exactly a lot to keep check of.

He sat down on the chair (not the bed), managed to spend a second there, then stood back up and made sure War and Peace laid with one corner slightly outside the edge of the bedside table to give it that 'casually put aside' look.

John ran a hand down the absolutely creaseless bedsheets one more time, and then, finally, the chime rang.

He mentally counted out five long seconds before he opened the door, putting a shoulder on the frame as soon as there was room to lean on it.

"Hey," he said, casual drawl firmly in place and in order.

McKay smiled, looking more pleased with the situation than John really wanted to deal with right now, laptop under one arm and chess board under the other.

"I've got all 21 episodes of Battlestar Galactica on here, I was thinking it would be a good distraction while I wait for you to work out your moves, I mean, not saying you're _slow_ or anything, only, you know, not _me_."

Really, McKay looked _way_ too confident and pleased with himself. John hadn't managed to do anything at all, frozen slouching with a smirk on his face. Fortunately, McKay's patience ran short. His smugness gave way to annoyance.

"Are you gonna let me in, or was this whole thing just you trying to dangle your secret inner sanctum in my face? Because we could definitely play chess in the mess hall, especially at this time of night, or I, I've got some very important simulations to run and --"

John tried not to laugh.

He didn't manage very well.

"Geez. Get in here, McKay."

The tension that had been coiling in those broad shoulders crested and unwound, and lo and behold, there was one of those smiles again.

"Yes. After you, Major."

John pushed away from the door frame, and watched McKay put the laptop on top of War and Peace and create a crater of creases in the bedsheets as he sat down on the bed completely oblivious, opening the chessboard on his lap and beginning to take out the pieces.

"Black or white? No, never mind; black. I'd give you the courtesy of the first move but I really doubt you would actually take me up on it so let's skip ahead to the playing."

When the silence stretched on for too long (approximately three seconds), McKay looked up at him. "Earth to Sheppard?"

John walked over, and sat down less than an arm's length away. Not that it mattered -- McKay took up the entire room. "Now there's a dated saying."

McKay snorted, and lined up the last few pieces on the board, putting one of the white pawn two steps ahead of the others.

"Your move."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the mcsheplets prompt #1: first


End file.
